<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A perfect surprise by Miyou_da</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717959">A perfect surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyou_da/pseuds/Miyou_da'>Miyou_da</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyou_da/pseuds/Miyou_da</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his long day, a surprise is waiting for Paul at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Landers/Oliver Riedel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A perfect surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone !<br/>First thanks for reading my little fic', feel free to comment and left kudos (or not I won't judge !!)</p><p>It's my first fic' in english and I'm not that confortable with this laguage, be kind please !!!</p><p>Have a good time reading and take care &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What an exhausting day this has been. Paul’s only wish right now is to collapse in his bed and sleep for almost an eternity. Well, it hasn’t been that bad, Paul nuances in thought as he steps through a door. Just a very long day and a bit of bad luck. Just to prove him wrong, a loud roar of thunder explodes and thin rain starts. And of course I don’t have my umbrella! Paul complains, his attempt of positivity already vanished. How ! Fucking! Great!</p><p>A few months ago, he and his boyfriend spent a day in a lake next to Berlin - a lovely place for a lovely moment. There, Oli had stared at him for a while until Paul had to ask:</p><p>-“Something’s wrong? What’s on your mind ?”<br/>
-“Huh… Maybe I… I have something to tell you. Well. More like… Something to ask from you,” Oli answered.<br/>
-“What is it ? Don’t be afraid !” Paul encouraged him. His curiosity had been awoken.<br/>
-“I don’t know if I should. Maybe it’s not a good idea,” Oli mumbled.<br/>
-“Come on ! I don’t bite !”<br/>
-“Hm, since we already spend most of our time together and I have some stuff in your place as well as you left some too in my home. I was thinking of…” the tall man was trying to explain, stuttering on some words, hesitantly.<br/>
-“Some ? You meant at least half of your wardrobe.” Paul grinned, interrupting him. “But sorry, go on, I’m listening to you.”<br/>
-“I was wondering if somehow, I won’t be mad if you say no and if you think it’s too quick or something… Ok, will you move in with me ?” Oli said almost in a whisper looking back to his shoes.</p><p>He sighed in relief. He had dropped the bomb he had been carrying all day long, waiting for the good moment, then moved his eyes up to meet Paul’s. The talkative guy had frozen. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.<br/>
-“You want to … Really ? You… You’re not joking ?” Paul barely managed to say. “I… Of course yes ! I want it !” he almost screamed realizing Oli was waiting for an answer, a huge smile on his face.</p><p> And that’s how this headache had started. First, find a house. They had decided to buy their own house together and not to have to choose one’s place. After lots of trying and disappointments, they had found a rare gem – a pretty and not too big one close to their office. The only thing left was to pack everything they have and move it to their new little piece of heaven.</p><p>Today had been the day they had chosen to do it. It was both exciting and draining. Some of their friends had come to help them so the whole day had been full of laughter. Till had almost broken Richard's feet while the couch had slipped from his hands. The diva’s insults against the huge but genuinely sorry man must have been heard miles away. Overall, the day had been incredible.</p><p>But at the end of the afternoon, Oli and Paul had no more strength for anything.<br/>
-“I will order food unless you want to explore the boxes to find a pan and other kitchen stuff. I’m not even sure there is something to cook in our bags.”<br/>
Before Oli could say anything, Paul’s phone rang.<br/>
-“Fuck !” Paul swore after he hung up the call. “I have to go. An emergency at the office.”<br/>
He gave Oli a desperate glance and sighed hugely. Oli’s heart melted at the sight of the hangdog look. He stood up to hug and kiss his lover.<br/>
-“It’s ok, I’m sure it will not be too long. I’m sure you’ll be back soon. I will do the order while waiting for you.”<br/>
With another endless sigh Paul decided to finally walk to the office.</p><p>So here he is now, swearing and gritting his teeth tightly together. Yes, definitely a very long day. And now I’m tired, hungry, soaked to the skin. And because of the fucking season, I’m gonna catch a cold. Fucking fall, fucking wind ! Fuck Fuck Fuck! Paul grunts in his mind while he fights against the cold wind, slips on the dark red fallen leaves, making it difficult to walk. After what it seems to be an endless hours long journey to him, Paul reaches the door of his house. </p><p>    Oli isn’t that surprised when he sees a watering grumpy Paul walking in, grunting. He chuckles as he grabs a huge and fluffy towel to warm his pouting lover. Paul, who seems to be drowned in the fabric, feels his mood ease a bit as Oli rubs him to dry him.</p><p>“Get naked !” the tall man orders. “You need to take off those clothes or you’ll get sick,” he adds at the sight of Paul’s puzzled face. The freezing man drops the towel and obeys. Oli sees him starting to shake so he hurries up and gathers the wet clothes and runs to find others that are dry. Some grunting and muffled swear words reach Paul’s ears. I missed this, he thinks before he shouts, “Something wrong?”<br/>
“No... Nothing !” Oli returns quickly.<br/>
A grin appears on Paul’s face and he starts counting under his breath.</p><p>“Maybe,” Oli says with a small and hesitant voice. That time, Paul hadn't even reached the ten. “Where are your clothes ? I can’t find them. I don’t understand it’s not as if we have tons of stuff.”<br/>
A burst of laughter escapes Paul’s lips. He really knows Oli by heart. His husband is the best to lose things, every single thing !<br/>
Oli finally manages to come back after Paul shows him where to find what he was looking for. A sorrowful expression on his face, Oli kisses Paul gently. That makes Paul’s heart melt and he returns the kiss happily. Oli breaks the kiss and urges him, “Dress up, you’re cold as death. Besides it’s not as if I don’t want you to stay naked”. Oli winks at the words and Paul pulls his tongue out before he puts on the clothes he was given. When done, he moves his head up just to realize Oli has disappeared.&lt;:p&gt;

</p><p>He follows the noise coming from the living room and freezes at the scene. In the middle of their living room, full of boxes and unassembled furniture, Oli has put a brown tablecloth down on the floor, sitting on it with candles and some pretty dishes. He has also brought a bottle of red wine, two bowls of soup, and a plate with well-dressed meat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t have enough time to build the table. I wish I could have done it better,” Oli apologizes.<br/>
Paul’s only reaction is to run into Oliver’s arms and hold him tight. He whispers, “It couldn’t have been better.”<br/>
They stay, as close as they can be to each other for a moment before Paul takes a step back.<br/>
“How ? How have you done that ?” Paul knows very well Oli’s hatred for cooking and everything related to it, not even mentioning his obliviousness.<br/>
“I made a box with everything I would have needed for this and marked it without you noticing it. And well, I’m sorry, I had to order the meat from a caterer and Flake made the soup, I just had to heat it up,” Oli explains.<br/>
“So … You planned that.”<br/>
“Yes I’m guilty ! All was premeditated ! I was supposed to do it while you were taking a shower as you always take an hour to do so,” Oli teases him, “but your boss’ call was perfect.”<br/>
Paul snuggles to his husband pretending he didn’t hear the teasing.</p><p>The dinner goes perfectly as they talk about everything and nothing until Paul seems to slowly fall asleep. Oli looks at him with love in his eyes and carries him to the mattress they have to share until they will build the bed. It couldn’t have been a better day, he thinks as he takes the love of his life into his arms and closes his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>